


Care To Give Me A Tow?

by Citadel-Monitor (Citadel_Monitor)



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Awkward First Times, BDSM, Biting, Breathplay, F/M, I got a bit odd sorry, M/M, Mentions of a past relationship, Mild CBT, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, but when you hit the 30 page mark, strangely fluffy despite all the filthy fucking, you are just going to be weird if you don't publish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citadel_Monitor/pseuds/Citadel-Monitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jolly Old St. Nick leaves the TARDIS, a mysterious computer server tower appears and The Doctor decides to investigate it. What is this box doing in the TARDIS?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear g-d I am sorry, I am so sorry. Basically this plot bunny won't leave me alone until I write it out, so here it is. I am essentially a fan-fic cicada like I sleep in a cocoon of fanfic, and I only come out to write a fic every 12 years. So basically, this seems to have come out to be the kinkiest, fluffiest fuckfest I have ever imagined. Yup... I thought I gave up on Doctor Who, but Moffat knew how me to reel me back in. You know what I am not sorry this was ridiculously fun to write, and I am not done.
> 
> ENJOY THE MOTHER FUCKING KINKY FLUFFY FUCK FEST!

          The Doctor completely baffled at the appearance and subsequent disappearance of Santa Claus, turned around to be greeted by yet another confusing sight. A computer server tower, given that he had no use for such things he didn’t keep it on his TARDIS, therefore it was confusing. Where did this computer server come from? Was it important? Was there some over excited IT dude in the South of Market neighborhood popping an anger boner over a missing server? Did the Doctor have another one of his strange late night Amazon shopping sprees that happens once in a millenium and instead of the goods being delivered at various people who annoyed him over the years, it actually made it’s way to him for once (DAMN THOSE AMAZON DRONES, THEY FINALLY FOUND HIM!) He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and was about to investigate it, when the front panel of the server swung open.

  
         “Hey Missy you’re so fine. You’re so fine you blow my mind. Hey Missy! Hey! Hey Missy! Oh Missy, what a pity, you don’t understand. You take me by the hearts when you take me by the hand… Oh hello Doctor. It seems like you went to the coordinates.”  
The Doctor stared at Missy who was very much alive and not vaporized to death by the the CyberBrig. He howled and pinned Missy against the wall of her TARDIS, “You lied to me, then again that is what you do. What you always do, you lie.” He could feel Missy’s pulse quickening under his grip.

  
         Missy smirked much like every one of her past regenerations, and tried to do a dramatic flail butcouldn’t because she was pinned by the Doctor, “Oh Doctor, I love it when you are soooo dominant, but I did not lie to you.”

          The Doctor furoughed his brow, “What do you mean?” his tight grip growing ever harder on Missy.

  
          Missy laughed, “Gallifrey simply needed a tow from a TARDIS, because you know how every TARDIS is still in someway linked to Gallifrey by the Eye of Harmony, which is why you always had to make little fuel stops at time rifts when Gallifrey was in the bubble, but now that’s isn’t much a problem. My TARDIS, wasn’t powerful enough to do it just yet, but yours has been alone for so long, that it could make the trip. It just needed a homing signal or TARDIS trail that was fresh to come back to and you did just that. What can I say in, like one of those stupid earth metaphors. It is like I am Prius, practical, stylish, sneaks up on unsuspecting people quietly, and not too much power, but you are a giant monster truck, you are always moving about the place, people always notice you, kids love you, and you probably got enough power to haul an entire planet if you need to and that was what we needed.”

  
          The Doctor shook his head, “I think I understand you, but you really need to rethink your car analogies. I mean have you been to a monster truck rally? They crush regular cars with monster trucks and at this point I am pretty sure we have proved our selves to be even.”

  
         Missy rolled her eyes, “You got me pinned, you just heard that Gallifrey is on it’s way back, you are standing in my now mobile TARDIS, and you are complaining to me about my choice of car analogies. Sorry I didn’t spend enough time on earth to catch a monster truck show. You really are the idiot you say you are.”

  
        The Doctor shifted one of his hands from Missy’s shoulder to her neck, and put another one in his pocket feeling around the various objects for one very specific item. Missy looked up at him with wide eyes and parted lips. The Doctor thought maybe she liked it, which he wouldn’t put past her given how things were in Missy’s past regenerations. “Okay you know what, let’s go see Gallifrey,” and with that he swiftly clicked on a pair of handcuffs onto her wrists.

  
       “Oh Doctor nice to see you learned how to be one handed with a pair of handcuffs,” Missy said with labored breath, the Doctor still had his hands around her neck. “It will have to be your TARDIS, my TARDIS was only charged for one trip, it has been rather cranky from the fact that I have been bouncing through time with a timebracelet instead of my dear TARDIS, but you know she does seem to enjoy being around your TARDIS.”

  
        The Doctor lets go of Missy’s shoulders, but keeps a hand on her elbow, just in case she tries to pull something. She is leaning into him, this confuses him, the last time she was this comfortable to be close with him was a long time ago when they had different names. He guided Missy up to the TARDIS consol, and typed in “10-0-11-0-0:02” and pulled the lever to throw them into space. Eventually the TARDIS stopped moving and he whispered, “I hope you are right, because right now you are telling me a very dangerous lie. You don’t want to deal with me when I am all out of hope.”

  
        Missy laughed, “Quit being dramatic, open the door so we can see what we got so far of home!” She playfully tried to paw at the Doctor’s chest but that was rather hard given the handcuffs, and instead of it feeling playful to the Doctor, it felt more like getting affectionately punched in the chest with brass knuckles.

  
       The Doctor held Missy by the elbow and steered toward the doors of his TARDIS and threw them open. For a moment he expected the worst, but no it was so beautiful. He could see the birth of two suns and the start of its twin moons, he could see a red planet in the distance approaching. It was Gallifrey, Missy didn’t lie, she spoke the truth and it was a wonderful, most glorious truth. He was speechless.

        Missy wasn’t watching the birth of New Gallifrey, she was watching the Doctor. She cocked her head to the side with a slight twitch, “Well then say something nice.”

  
       “It’s glorious, honestly I thought this was a trick and you were lying. I was so ready to just toss you into the void if you were lying. I’m sorry, Missy, I’m sorry.” The Doctor said looking into Missy’s eyes. “I could kiss you right now.”

  
          Missy laughed, “really is that all, just a kiss, is that all us witnessing the rebirth of Gallifrey is going bring out of us? I can just hear teenage Theta and Koschei being so dissappointed in us from a couple thousand years away.”

  
          The Doctor guffawed, “They would’ve been dissappointed in us a long time ago. Thete and Kosch together forever dop bop beep doop. Oh what was wrong with us, what changed?”

  
          Missy smirked, “We were silly children who didn’t want to part and when our parents pryed us apart we didn’t handle it well. You ran for the stars, and I well… well I am still trying to figure out what all that drum business was about. I mean where did I as a person end and where did the drums begin, but I think I have plenty of time to figure out who I am. Then again wasn’t I always just bananas.” She said this all while leaning in to the Doctor.

  
         The Doctor looked at Missy, “We were both bananas by Gallifreyan standards. And I must still be bananas because I am going to do this.” He leans into kiss Missy while using the sonic screwdriver to remove the handcuffs.

  
        Missy instantly went for a biting open mouth kiss full of tongue, one that the Doctor wasn’t prepared for. She grabs him by his collar and starts to push him back into the TARDIS console room, her eyes quickly scans the room before spotting the jumpseat and pushing The Doctor into it. She roughly gets into his lap and stares down at him. “Wait… is that my coat from that whole Saxon affair? Oh Doctor you do care.” And with that Missy puts one hand into the Doctor’s hair sharply pulling back and exposing his neck which she starts biting and sucking, while her other hand makes a go at the buttons on his shirt.

  
       The Doctor rather pleased with the change in events. “Considering that I don’t remember buying this, that is very much a possibility. You know if you really wanted to give me a birthday present you could’ve just helped me find Gallifrey, you didn’t have to play games or kill anyone.”

  
        Missy laughed, “Oh come on, you know at this point you should be able to point out a Zygon from a mile away, I didn’t kill anyone innocent.” She bounced in his lap impatiently and realizing that removing his shirt one handed wasn’t working out for her. She took a firm hold of his shirt and tore it apart with buttons falling all over. Missy started lick and nip at the Doctor’s chest, delivering the occassional pinch and twist to his nipples.

  
      The Doctor moaned, and pulled Missy up by her hair which wasn’t too easy, Missy knew how to use those bobby pins, “So how were you sure she was a Zygon? Also what about all the other people in the airplane?”

  
      Missy cocked an eyebrow at him, “Do we really have to do this now?” She starts undoing his belt and playing with waist of his boxers, “But if it is really going to bother you and ruin your boner, my scanner said she wasn’t human and the rest were soldiers. And has so much time passed that you don't think soldiers aren't guilty of something? So really don’t feel guilty. It always made you kind of soft.” As she said that last sentence she reached into his boxers and grabbed his cock and started roughly pumping it, she pulled down his boxers just a bit so that his cock was on full display and slowly getting hard. “You know Doctor you can also touch me too, what do you think is going to happen? I’m going to break,” she pouts as she says that.

  
       The Doctor isn’t exactly sure where to begin, there is just so many layers. So many damn layers to Missy’s outfit. Oh back in the old days it was easy to remove a nehru jacket or fiddle around with a suit, but this is a new thing entirely. Well not entirely, Missy was certainly just as bitey and just as rough, and just as impatient, but now she comes with a ton of physicial layers to get through and he is pretty sure there is a corset in there, oh Rassilon what if there was a bustle, he doesn’t even know where to begin with a bustle. Then again Missy does look wonderful, then again she’ll look good in anything. Maybe she’ll keep on the corset, corsets are cool… wait they are hot. Oh shut up, shut up, shut uppity up up! And oooooooh damn MISSY is good with her hands, he gasped. And now he was distracted on where to begin again…

  
         Missy laughed, “You know if you don’t know where to begin I can easily help you, because you just thought that really loudly and that was really funny. And yes, I can keep the corset on if you like.” She starts to remove her coat and her blouse and as she exposes skin, the Doctor kisses her breasts and neck. With the coat and the blouse off it is revealed to him that she has a black and purple underbust corset. It suit her very well. The Doctor can't deny it. He starts helping her with the skirt and adds it to the ever growing pile of clothes next to the leather chair that bounces under their shared weight. She stands before him in her corset, but his eyes also picks up on the garter belt that is supporting the thigh highs, and the lace panties that play nicely with her skin. "Well Doctor, what do you think of all this?" Missy says as she straddles the Doctor once again and starts playing again with his cock.  
"Well this is good, all of it is good. This is good. Ooh you think you can be a little less enthusiastic with the fingernails? They are a bit sharp. OUCH!" Missy purposefully pinched him in the balls and delivered a bite to his left nipple after that last comment. “Okay, okay, you can do whatever you want, Mistress," said the Doctor throwing his head back and panting.

  
        "Oh Doctor, I love it when you use my name, I am sure I am good, what I want to know is how you feel about this!" And with that Missy held his cock still and pushed her lace panties slightly to the side and tried to slide down his cock. "Aaah-ouch I was not ready... Shit." She uneasily gets off the Doctor, it is the first time since this whole thing began where she seems unsure about how to proceed.  
The Doctor looked at Missy with a bit of concern. "Are you okay? I mean this is just like being 19 and in the dorms all over again. Except now we actually got a TARDIS and you know what this almost feels like history repeating itself. How about you sit on the chair?"

  
       Missy raised an eyebrow at him, "Okay you have to admit after we got used to it we were like rabbits, ooh there is a whole new Gallifrey for us to completely christen being rebuilt below us. This is going to be fun." She looked absolutely mischevious, and almost like she was planning an entire list in her head. She got off the Doctor, who stood up and she sat down.

  
       The Doctor proceeded to fold some of the clothes that have piled up around them and he kneeled in front of Missy with a hand on each knee. He leaned forward and started covering the inside of her thighs with kisses and playful bites. Missy opened her legs even further and slide down the seat providing more room for the Doctor to work. He starts mouthing at the fabric of her lace panties. The Doctor hooks a finger around the waist of the panties and pulls down. Well he tried... The garter belt got in the way. "Damn, okay are these little alligator ones or the the annoying silicone hook ones and how much do you like your thigh highs?"

  
      Missy laughed at him, "you saw what I did to your shirt. Do you really think I care about the state of my clothes."

  
      The Doctor looked up at Missy and said, "yeah and that is why I am asking." Missy looked down and noticed that he not only sloppily folded his coat and pants into something comfortable to kneel on but he also folded her clothing to the best that such an outfit could be folded and it was neatly stacked to the side of the the chair. The Doctor reached up and tried to undo each of the straps of the garter belt, which even though it was pretty was proving to be quite the Cockblock. "Wait are these magnets? Bloody fucking hell that was a lot easier than I was making it out to be earlier." And with that he undid the straps holding her thigh highs in place and once again made an attempt to pull off her panties this time being successful in his attempt. The Doctor started to trail kisses and little bites up Missy's thigh, "you know you always jumped the gun on these things you could never wait and it was always getting us in trouble. Wasn't always bad trouble but it was still trouble." The Doctor removed one of his hands from Missy's knees and sucked on his index and middle finger until they were very, very wet. Missy was intrigued with what he was about to do. When he leaned forward and slowly inserted a finger into her making slow and gentle circles, he also lowered just mouth to her slit. The Doctor didn't go straight for her clit, no he let his tongue assist in the teasing his finger was already doing. And occasionally Missy would jerk with Doctor doing a quick sweep over her clit but he never stayed there long. It was like he was trying to tease her.

  
       Missy grew impatient with the Doctor's teasing when she decided to just get what she wanted. She waited for the Doctor to take a breath and return to orally working her over. Missy reached out and held him down but she couldn't for too long. Missy laughed, "Your eyebrows looked like scared caterpillars trying to run away." She started moaning because she could feel the Doctor laughing even though he still was busy lapping and nipping at her clit. She had to admire his ability to continue despite such a silly comment and an attempt to take charge. She gasped as the Doctor added another finger. She could feel him make little scissoring movements trying to make her relax. "You know Doctor if what you are trying to do is make me relax you can always just do a mental relay."  
The Doctor pulled back his face absolutely soaking from going down on Missy, "I know, but that would be boring. Also I know how you like things and I'd rather not hurt you too much," he smirks. He removes his fingers and delivers a long lick up her cunt before delivering a few bites to her inner thighs and returns to her cunt. Missy took a sharp breath before moaning. The Doctor thrusts his fingers backs in her, but instead of the previous two, it is now three, and they just keep stretching her, Missy's moans only getting louder. Her twin pulses quickening. The Doctor laughs against Missy's crotch, he knows that this is probably driving her mad.  
Missy grabbed the Doctor by his hair and at first pushing him even further into her crotch but eventually pulling him up roughly by his hair, and looking him in the eyes. "As much as I love having you full and total attention, can we please go somewhere were I feel like that Teletubbies's Noo-Noo won't just pop up out of no where and ruin the moment. Remember this is the first time in centuries we're doing it and we haven't had to call a temporary truce."

  
      The Doctor looked at Missy smiling still working his fingers inside her, "hey I rather like my TARDIS and I do have a bedroom 400 footsteps away." He curled his fingers inside Missy.

  
       Missy moaned, "Well my TARDIS is right there 10 footsteps away and once we get in it is only 150 footsteps to my bedroom." Her hips went up the Doctor curled his finger against her g-spot while thumbing her clit.

  
       The Doctor smiled, "well I guess that means we are going into your TARDIS then," he withdraws his fingers from Missy offering his other hand to help her out of the chair, he is sucking the fingers that were just in Missy. Missy is taking a moment to stabilize her self, when suddenly the Doctor slaps her ass. "Well then show me the way," he laughs.

  
        Missy smirked, "Rude as always, I love it," she kisses him and he gasps in her mouth because she grabs him by the balls, giving them a slightly more than gentle squeeze. "Well I might as well show you the way." She releases her grip on his balls, but instead grabs him by his cock. And much like a person pulling a leash she walks the Doctor into her TARDIS. With her other hand she gestured out to to her TARDIS entry room which still had it classic white walls but went for a silver, glass, and natural woods motif in it's materials... Oh g-d it looked like it was Missy's old TARDIS was gutted and replaced by the apple stores of TARDIS, but it still looked lovely. "Well Doctor I am not going to ask you what you think because you never like it when anyone remodels." The Doctor gave a little "you know me well" shrug. Missy guided the Doctor to her bedroom and threw open the large double doors with a dramatic flourish. The bedroom was also full of wood and various degrees of purple. But in the center sat a great huge four poster bed. Missy dragged the Doctor to the bed and pushed him back onto it. The Doctor tried to pull her down with him. "One more try? Doctor keep your hands down." Missy pumped his cock a few times into full hardness and steady herself over his cock and she slowly sunk down until she was all the way down to the base of his shaft. Her breath quickened and her eyes widened, she stayed still steadying her self by firmly planting her hands on the Doctor's stomach.

  
        The Doctor taking a moment to adjust to the tightness around his cock finally said, "Mistress, may I move my hands now?" He was absolutely squirming to move at this point but he knew better than disobey Missy in bed, he learned that a long time ago.  
Missy smiled, still adjusting to the size of the Doctor in her, "yes, you can move your hands." And with that she felt the Doctor first reach out for her face, with his fingers drifting over her lips. His hands drifted down to her neck where he gently squeezed causing her to make a strangled moan and to buck up in his lap, The Doctor felt Missy tighten around his cock even more. He let go rather quickly much to her disappointment, "there will always be more time for that later," he laughed, Missy pouted at him. His hands next wandered over to her breasts which he fondled her breasts occasionally delivering a sharp pinch or tug to her nipples which made her moan rather happily, and again The Doctor was rewarded with more pressure around his cock. His hands next wandered down the corset where he could feel the fine silk and steel boning and it was all just very pretty and hard, it suited her. His hand eventually settled on her hips, he held firmly onto her. One of his thumbs resting upon her clit making lazy little sweeping motions over it. "Are you ready?"

  
        Missy panting from the Doctor's efforts, nodded "yes, let's get on with it." she raised her hips a bit and went back down. She did that a few more times with the Doctor trying to keep up with her in a pattern that worked but they had a little trouble at first, but eventually they got there. And with that they were able to start really get going, at first they were going at a slow pace but then Missy tired of all the teasing started to ride the Doctor at a punishing pace. She was gasping and moaning with every thrust and the Doctor well he looked like he was having the wind knocked out of him in the same way one would have the wind knocked out of them in an amusement park ride. Either way they were both enjoying each other. Missy sharply scratched at the Doctor's sides and chest, making the Doctor hiss and throw his head back in a moan as Missy gyrated on top of him. The Doctor could feel Missy's walls tighten around him and her pace quickening. She was screaming and throwing her head back and then suddenly she just slumped rather unsophisticated on to the Doctor kissing him rather sloppily and pulling back to kiss him a few more times on the nose. "That was brilliant."

  
       The Doctor laughed, "glad you had fun but may I continue Mistress." He wriggled an eyebrow at her, which he probably thought was sexy but instead it just made Missy laugh. He was still hard inside Missy and he wanted to get release, but he wasn't quite there yet.

  
        Missy looked at him and smiled, "Ooh I can just go again can't I, that's fantastic." She showered the Doctor with a few more kisses.  "Well carry on Doctor." 

  
        The Doctor wrapped his arms around Missy and rolled them over till she was hanging off the edge of the bed and he was standing. He started pounding into her, while undoing the the hooks in front of her corset, which was a little bit easy because the lacing in the back has loosened a bit. The Doctor looked into Missy's eyes, "do you still want the thing from earlier?" he asks as he lets his hands brush her neck gently. Missy nods enthusiastically. He takes one of her hands and put it on his wrist and he wrapped his hands around her neck. "I want you to let go if it becomes too much or I am hurting you in a way you don't want, I trust you to tell me this okay. Blink your eyes twice if you agree." Missy looked at the Doctor, her mouth open but curled open in a smile and blinked twice. "Good Mistress," and the Doctor tightened his grip around Missy's neck while snapping his hips against hers. The Doctor is taking great care to keep Missy on that edge between loosing her breath and having just enough to function, and he could tell from the increase of pressure on his cock that she was loving it. He can feel a throbbing in his cock and it is just too much. He is very close now, "Mistress probably should've asked sooner but am I allowed to cum inside you?" His thrusts are slowing as he asks this question. "Blink once for no, twice for yes." Missy looks like she is about to laugh and blinks twice. The Doctor is relieve and returns to his original pace and after a few more thrusts he could feel a great pulsing in his cock and he erupted inside her. He groaned and not wanting to hurt Missy let go of her neck.

  
        Missy took a deep gasping breath, "oh you bastard it was just getting good!" Missy coughed, her throat was a bit sore from being choked. The Doctor thrusted a few times more before taking out his softening cock. She looked at him, he was looking down at her and he gently touched her neck. He leaned down and kissed her and started kissing a trail down her neck and breasts and down her stomach and he started to once again lick her clit and delve his tongue deep inside her. He didn't seem to mind the addition of his own cum to what he was tasting. She moaned over the amount of enthusiasm The Doctor was eating her out with. And with that he inserted a finger and started curling it inside her stroking g-spot hard. Missy moaned and grabbed at the bed cover but wasn't happy with that so she leaned up and grabbed the Doctor's head instead guiding him to just the right spots to keep her happy. The Doctor was almost struggling to breath against her wetness but Missy wasn't letting go. She could feel that tenseness welling up again she could feel it down to her toes which were involuntarily curling, it just kept building up until she could no longer hold the Doctor down. She screamed and then she felt that delicious release.  
The Doctor leaned back and he was catching his breath, his face was absolutely soaked. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and said, "sorry Missy but um your corset might have gotten ruined. It turns out you are a squirter." He looked up at her with a ridiculous grin which turned into laughter.

  
        Missy looked down at him with a raised eyebrow and she too was catching her breath. And then she quickly slapped him across the face, not one of the full arm ones, just one that took the power of her wrist. She only wanted to catch him off guard not hurt him. "Doctor that was one hell of an orgasm and I got a ridiculous amount of corsets in my closet. I don't care." She grabbed him roughly by the hair and kissed and he joined her on the bed after picking up the corset from behind her and folding it properly and putting it to the side where it couldn't get further ruined. "I like how you can't remember your own birthday but you can remember that I don't my clothes ruined and that I would prefer you to ask permission. It's almost like some part of me owns you." Missy traced lazy circle into the Doctor's chest as he nodded to the thought. "I want you to roll over on your stomach and keep your hands on your head and your leg spread apart.” And with that the Doctor moved into that position. Missy got up from the bed and went to her bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a rather complicated strap on (circa earth 2014 model: Dr. xtreme Ambrosia Bionic Feedback Strap-on dildo.) She started to step into it, when she heard the Doctor say muffled into the mattress.  
"Mistress care for some help putting that on?" The Doctor felt him being tugged into Missy's direction, so he assumed that was a yes. He got off the bed and held the strap on in place so that Missy could step into it. "Ooh an Dr. Xtreme model, lovely fellow a bit weird though, you know you can get a much better thing like 20 years into the future." Missy finished adjusting all the straps and it was now in place.

  
       "Doctor I have you know I have grown quite attach to this one. And I don't speak ill of your cocks through your regenerations. You know what since you are already on your knees. You might as well." Missy nods down to her dark purple dildo being held up by a leather harness with metal studs, The Doctor smiled this too suited her. The Doctor leaned forward holding onto the dildo, he could hear a faint vibration as it created a feedback to touches he was doing to the dildo. The Doctor swirled his tongue over the tip of the dildo a few times before relaxing his jaw and attempting to take the whole thing in. Despite it being a fairly average size, it's material made it really hard to keep in for him but he did his best. He eventually got used to it and started to bob his up and down her silicone cock, let it hit him in the back of his throat. He tried to keep a good amount of it in his mouth but the vibrations would travel down to his teeth making it very uncomfortable. Missy looked down at the Doctor, "you look so cute trying to keep it down." she thrusts inside his mouth a few times for emphasis, "but I think that's enough get back onto the bed, the same position as before."

  
        The Doctor nodded and he lied down on his stomach with his legs spread and his hands on his head. "Good Doctor," Missy smiled as she looked down on him. She opened the bottle of lube and drizzled it all over her fingers. The Doctor could feel the excess drip onto his back and ass. He smirked into the bedsheets, he thought at least she was using lube, there was many times in the past where that was something The Master, well Missy would just skip. The Doctor gasped he just felt a swift slap to his ass, "I heard that Theta and you be glad I am using this stuff, I can always change my mind." Missy laughed and inserted a finger into the Doctor's asshole. She worked one finger in, and then another making circular movements to widen him up. The Doctor was breathing very heavily, and then Missy found it, his prostate and she pushed hard, the Doctor moaned and flailed harshly trying to keep his hands on his head. Missy added another finger to speed up the process of preparing the Doctor, he was just so tight, Missy was eventually satisfied with the amount of preparation she has done. And she added a bit more lube on her dildo and sank into the Doctor's ass. The vibrations from the feed back growing louder as she continued to thrust into to the Doctor. The Doctor moaned and widened his legs a bit more. Missy leaned forward and bit the Doctor in the shoulder, a hard bruising bite and with the hand that wasn't supporting her weight she scratched deep marks on to his back. The Doctor sucked in a deep breath at the sudden introduction of pain but moaned as Missy continuedly time after time to hit just the right spot with her dildo. The Doctor's already spent cock just twitching and leaking, still too soon from his first orgasm to get another hard on for the time being, he was just enjoying the attention being showered on him by Missy. Missy moans were also getting louder and the buzzing from the feedback going into the dildo was also getting louder. She started to snap her hips into his ass more enthusiastically, he was pretty sure he was going to have a hard time walking for the next couple of days. The Doctor heard a gasp and a loud moan and suddenly felt the full weight of Missy on his body and her rolling off.

  
      The Doctor stayed very still, "Mistress do I have permission to move again?" The Doctor could very much feel an emptiness in him from where Missy once was just moments before, he could hear her panting to his side, but he did not move his hands from his head.  
Missy finally answered, "yes Doctor you may move." And the Doctor prompt himself up and kissed her very gently on the lips. "You can also help me remove this." And she gestured to the strap on. The Doctor nodded, and he got on his knees between Missy's legs and looked her in the eye as he wrapped his lips around the dildo and started bobbing his head up and down. Missy grabbed the Doctor by the hair and sharply pulled up, hearing a wet pop as the dildo left his mouth. She slapped him and said, "you really know how to spoil a girl, Theta, but please just get it off me." The Doctor looked at her slightly hurt but nodded and removed the strap on and gently placed it on the side table.

  
      Missy patted the bed and motioned for the Doctor to lie next to her. And the Doctor got on the bed next to her, opening his arms up for Missy to rest in his arms, and Missy cuddled up next to him. "You know Missy, I'm sorry about before with the birthday present. I mean it wasn't actually too bad of one. I mean it is a very "you" present to give. But it just wasn't one I should have, I have lead armies before and it never ended well. I am not someone who should have an army at their disposal."

  
       Missy laughed, "oh I figured that out, next year I am just getting you something stupid like the daisiest daisy to ever daisy. There isn't anyway I or any of your emotionally wrecked companions can do to cock that one up right?"

  
      The Doctor laughed, "I'd like that, just don't make it a killer daisy." He kissed Missy on the forehead.

  
       Missy smirked, "no doctor I'll just go down to Gallifrey see if any part of our childhood homes exists find that tree that creepy old dude hanged around and just pluck you the prettiest bunch of daisies from that area. This year's present was just too much work."

  
       The Doctor playfully nudged at Missy, "I'll have you know. Mr. Tree Hermit was a very nice man and wasn't that creepy once you got to talk to him."

  
        Missy laughed, "oh please if he was on earth people would have stranger danger written all over him, and parents would demand for him to be taken away by the cops.”

  
        The Doctor shrugged, "I honestly can't argue with you. I actually just realized your birthday is incredibly close. What would you want?"

  
       "I want to travel with you. We found Gallifrey, and we both know that they are just going to make us stay the moment we land. I want to travel with you... But if you really want to go wild I would not be opposed with you getting a certain very fun piercing," Missy laughed and leaned into the Doctor.

  
       The Doctor sat in worried silence for a little bit, "yes I think I would very much like you to travel with me and I doubt I could do very much talking with a tongue piercing also. Look at how old my face is, much too old for a tongue piercing."

  
        Missy smiled and then laughed, "No, Doctor I mean the other piercing," grabbing his cock for emphasis, "but shutting you up would probably do the universe a great deal of good." She leaned into the Doctor, "so you mean it I can travel with you?"  
The Doctor sighed, "yes, but no trying to rule the universe business okay. We just have to see it and occasionally save it to be happy."  
Missy laughed, "oh you know after getting stuck in the Gallifrey time bubble with everyone I ever hated, I think just traveling would be good enough for me if it means not being on Gallifrey. I mean of all of the Timeladies the Daleks didn't kill my mother had to be one of them. Like it almost feels like she stays alive just out of spite. And the entire time I was there she was nagging me on how to be a proper lady. Oh it was dreadful, and she would say 'oh now that would capture Theta's attention again, wouldn't it? She didn't take this current regeneration to well."

  
        The Doctor smirked, "Missy let's just agree your mother never took anything well. And you always had my attention, it was just most of the time we couldn't agree on things. Plus I think you make more than a proper time lady, whatever that entails, I mean do we even know what they had in their classes, you would think in a society where switching one’s gender was possible teaching the social mores of the culture would not be seperated. You are absolutely gorgeous and you are still you. And let's face it you didn't do this by accident. You were always good at all the time Lordy stuff, and you were always in total control of your regenerations, I was terrible."  
Missy giggled, "Oh I know, and what was with that whole you and that technocolor nightmare coat stage, that was just terrible. And I'll have you know that yes this one was very much on purpose, I just thought it was time for a complete change you know. I think you are due for one too. Oh and I’ll have you know apparently us girls have a lot more social scripts to learn than we ever did in school, and that is miserable in my opinion.”

  
         The Doctor groaned and slumped back, "tell me about it, and how many times can I do upper middle age White dude. I mean I got younger a few times there, but I was shooting for at least a different race this time, but nope, that didn't happen. You know I think you were responsible for me skipping that lesson," he hissed, Missy pinched him in the thigh at his last sentence.  
"Hey now, don't go blaming me for your short comings. We got parents for that. And I am pretty sure you can easily blame the disaster that is your parents for all your inability to control your timey wimey abilities," Missy laughed.

  
       "But Missy you always had me ditching class and if you weren't having me ditch class to hang out with you. You were sending me the dirtiest thoughts to distract me in class. Really it was a miracle I passed school at all," said the Doctor with a look of exasperation on his face, but it wasn't really sticking because of the smile that was breaking through just a little.

  
        Missy turned to the Doctor, "But isn't that what you remember from your time in the Academy, I mean really do you use much of what you learned? You had to make your own way most of the time anyways."

  
         The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, "true I probably would've failed those classes even if I showed up. I just had to do things differently. Actually now I am curious, is my mum alive?"

  
         Missy sighed and dramatically put a hand to her head, "yes it seems to be that all our parents have made it through the Time War out of spite and sheer dumb luck, also do you realize how odd it is that we just had an inordinate amount of sex, we are talking about our parents."

  
         The Doctor laughed, "Hey none of those positions were approved by the high council, so maybe the stuff we did could just cause your mother a double heart attack should she see me because we both know I am terrible at shutting out her mental assaults."

  
         Missy leaned back and yawned, "well she would most certainly deserve it. And she did always say 'if I die of a stress related fatality let it be known to the house of Oakdown that it all Koschei's fault!' Mind you she has been saying that about me since I was three. So we'll take that as we see it." She closed her eyes and leaned against the Doctor with a hand thrown out over his chest.

  
The Doctor chuckled, "hey sometimes she would throw in a Theta!" He felt Missy smile against his skin, and he closed his arms around her in a tight hug, even though this time he wasn’t much of a hugger, but he thought Missy was the one who wanted it, and she drifted into sleep. He really wasn’t sure about traveling with Missy, but he didn’t want to leave Missy in Gallifrey, after all isnt that what started all of this. He knew that Missy wanted to stay with him now, and would behave for now. But what about later, what if she got bored with just traveling? What if she wanted to rule the universe again because old habits died hard. He wanted to trust her so badly, he really did, but could he. He wasn’t even sure if he was doing a good enough job blocking her out as he thought all these thoughts and he worried that this could potentially ruin whatever was devoloping here, because Missy did want a new start, and if anything that was what they deserved, there was a new Gallifrey developing below them. A new Gallifrey, should mean a new start right? The Doctor kept thinking these things over and eventually he too fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah basically this has been living on my computer for too damn long, and I have no intention of finishing this because well I found writing kinky fan fics is not nearly as much fun as actually participating in the kink community. But yeah I guess..

A few hours later Missy woke up still leaning against the Doctor. Who was awake and stroking her hair. The dorky ass timelord totally undid Missy's head while she slept. "Well good whatever time this is, Theta." 

The Doctor laughed, "well good whatever this is to you too. Er... Sorry about your hair, when your bobby pins weren't poking me, they were poking you and causing you to thrash around in the most ridiculous way. But if it is any consolation it was already on it's way to falling apart." The Doctor closed his eyes, half expecting another one of the Timelady's playful slaps but it didn't fall. "Are you hungry? Because I am starving."

Missy smirked, "Really Theta, you're hungry but you just ate like four times a few hours ago," she gasped, The Doctor pinched her nipple over her snarky remark.  
"Well I was starving then and now I am starving for something else. You know this is nice, for all our truces it was always something that didn't include the talking why didn't we talk past agreeing not to do any plotting against each other for the next two days and maybe a few safe words," the Doctor pondered out loud. "But seriously though do you have a kitchen on your TARDIS because mine is currently filled with nothing but candy, jammy dodgers, crisps, tea, and maybe a random hidden bottle of cider if we are lucky, and my food replicator has been stuck on pancakes and strawberry milk for a while now."

Missy laughed, "then that is what we are going to be stuck with, my kitchen software is really buggy, so every kitchen I program shows up as made completely of rice crispies and fondant. I really think the TARDIS engineers were pulling a prank on me." The Doctor smiled a giant toothy grin and turned to her like he was about to have the best idea in the world. Missy glared at the Doctor, "no you can't eat an entire room made out of rice crispy treats." The Doctor looked like a child whose balloon got popped. Missy stood up from the bed and put on a purple silk robe that was hanging off one of the bed posts. The Doctor remained perfectly still on the bed as if awaiting instruction from her. "You do have permission to leave with me now, I don't want you getting lost in my TARDIS." 

The Doctor nodded and got off the bed, he was still very much naked, he took Missy by the arm, "Well then my good time lady, do show me the way to the exit because I would rather not get lost in the 100 steps it takes to get to the door." He laughed because he thought how could anyone get lost in such a short distance. His laughter stopped as soon as he got out of Missy room, it was part of an infinite hall way where in either direction it was the same bright white walls with silver doors without labels and natural wood floors. One could easily get lost in it. Missy guided him a few doors down and opened up to the console room and they were back into the Doctor's TARDIS. The Doctor went by the pile of clothes next to the chair where the events began and found his boxers which he put on. "Do you want to see how Gallifrey is coming along?" The pair walked over to the still open doors of the the police box and they could see that the moons were near their previous size and the twin Suns were roaring with new life, Gallifrey was still some distance away but still approaching. Everything seemed to be coming along as it should. "Hmm... Okay good let's go eat something before we pass out from low blood sugar he turned away from the door and started walking down the stairs to the the rest of the TARDIS, Missy gave him a playful shove.

"You just said your kitchen is entirely sugar based, I am pretty sure low blood sugar won't be an issue for you," Missy laughed as they entered the kitchen. Looked very much like the console room and Missy thought to herself... It looks even more like the Teletubbies house, what was the Doctor thinking when he was designing it.

The Doctor leaned against one of the counters and pulled out a bag of candy, "Care for a jelly baby?" He inquired rolling a jelly baby in between his fingers while holding out the bag to Missy.

Missy grabbed a handful of jelly babies from the bag and threw them in his face, "please don't start that again," biting the head off the one in the Doctor's hand for emphasis. The Doctor pouted, and started milling around for the tea and turned on the kettle. Missy opened the fridge only to find a couple of books and empty bottles. "This is vaguely reminding me of your fridge in the academy, which probably means..." Missy throws open the freezer door, "empty... Wow you dork it was always empty or ice cream." She turned around the time lord was no where to be found in the kitchen, she didn't think nothing of it and started to shuffle through the rest of the drawers and cabinets until she found something that appealed to her. She was silently ate it until the the silence was puncture by the whistling kettle. "Doctor, the kettle is ready!" Yet nothing happened. She puffed out her cheeks in exasperation at the Doctor's ability to just let the kettle continue it's screaming, so she just turned it off, but still the Time Lord was no where in sight. She grew impatient with the Doctor and started to wander the halls of the TARDIS. "Dear Doctor where are you?" She was still met with silence. She eventually heard a very curious sound of metal on metal and decided to follow it. It lead her back to the console room. The Doctor was at the entry way of his TARDIS attaching a stainless steel ring to the entrance she could see him whipping back and forth in intricate hitches, he look absolutely absorbed in the knots. She noticed the large bag of rope and toys at his feet and smirked. She sneaked up behind the Doctor, and slipped a hand into the Doctor's boxers and grabbed his cock, "are you going to be punishing this bad girl?" The Doctor gasped and thrusted into Missy's hand a few times, he threw his head back, Missy leaned forward and licked and and kissed his neck. 

"No stop, I need to concentrate. Go over there and wait on your knees like the bad girl you are," the Doctor smirked at how ridiculous the words sounded coming out of his mouth. But he continued on with ensuring the weldless ring was properly in place. He was eventually satisfied with the placement, and turned around to Missy who was kneeling naked next to the bag of toys and she was pouting at him still upset about being told to stop earlier. "Oh don't look at me like that, last time we played with an improperly placed ring, I cost you a regeneration because the ring slipped mid inversion and you snapped your neck, but no you wanted to keep going after all that. You are terrifying sometimes." He riffled through the contents of the bag and pulled out a brush and some paracord.

Missy laughed, "oh but you wouldn't have it any other way." The Doctor started combing her hair and tightly braiding it into a French braid with the cord weaved in, he started to do some hitches that wrapped around the length of the braid. 

The Doctor pulled hard on the braid and made Missy meet his gaze, "no I would rather have you safe." He pulled on her braid again this time a with rough shake, "pick a safe word and you better fucking use it if it becomes to much because I want to trust you but you have to tell me when your limits are met. If we are going to travel together successfully we are going to need to fully trust each other." He pulled her hair again and Missy moaned, "do you understand me?" 

"Yes Doctor. Ooh how about 'sharknado'? Your little earth folks always come up with the most delightful creatures just like those creatures that evolved to have televisions in their stomachs which home you totally made into your TARDIS." Missy laughed at her own joke.

"You know I really don't see what your talking about but really you and your cbeebies, I wouldn't have been surprised if I you also had a secret love of magic technicolor friendship ponies! But 'sharknado' it is." The Doctor laughed as he unraveled rope.

Missy pouted, "oh Doctor, my dear friend, don't you know friendship is the most powerful magic of all."

The Doctor scowled and dug deep in his bag pulling out a red rod with a black handle, he pressed a button on the base of the rod and lightly touched Missy with it, "No!" Missy’s whole body jerked, she screamed and started to moan. The Doctor smirked, “Do you still like all the things you used to like? Or did you change your mind on some things? Are there somethings you want to add to your list?” He roughly put his hands on Missy letting his hands touch as much of her as he possibly could, she screamed again as he pulled at her nipples. He lowered his head to one of her breasts and bit down hard. He was doing a bit of a pay back for all the bites and scratches from earlier. Missy hissed and groaned and grabbed the Doctor by the hair and pulled him to her mouth and started kissing him roughly. The Time Lord pulled on the cord attached to hair roughly, “hands down!” 

Missy sighed and put her hands down, “I don’t think anything has changed.” She looked down wondering what the Doctor was planning. She noticed him taking out more rope, but she knew that was a given with the ring. The violet wand was a bit of a surprise, she liked how bold he is getting now. The Time Lord was standing in front of her now with a short length of rope, partly folded, in his hands. He forcibly tilted her head up and wrapped the folded part of the rope around her neck and proceeded to make a collar for her, with the the extra length her weaved it into a leash. He touched Missy's cheek tilting her head up to make her eye's meet his while his other hand was wrapped firmly around the leash. Missy leaned into his touch and reveled in the collar he made her, it felt in it's own deliciously fucked up way like a hug, the kind of hug both of them could be okay with.

The Doctor pulled on the leash guiding the Time Lady to be exactly underneath the ring, she followed him, crawling on her hands and knees. "Good girl," he said stroking her cheek. He picked up one of the many carabiners in a piling next to them and did a bowline to it using the paracord attached to Missy's hair and he clipped it to the suspension ring. She could feel it gently tugging her hair upward and if she wanted to she could easily walk away but she did not move, she awaited for more instruction from the Doctor. "Arms up," intoned the Doctor. Missy raised her arms, and the Doctor wrapped a length of rope around her chest multiple times and tied it in a tight water knot. The Doctor took another length of rope and wrapped it a few times just below her breasts and once again tied it in a tight water knot. "Hands down," the Doctor demanded. Missy smirked and as she dropped her hands, she pulled down his boxers. The Doctor snarled, "one, your punishment count is currently up to one."

Missy shifted her weight from her knees to her feet, "and what exactly will you punish me with Doctor?" She grabbed the Doctor's boxers and threw them out of the open doors of the TARDIS. She started laughing as the Doctor scowled at her. 

The Timelord grinded his teeth slightly, "you are at two. Maybe it will be 2 minutes with the violet wand? You know because how many times did you electrocute me in your last regeneration? Maybe it will be a nice flogging or a spanking? Ooh or maybe a few goes with the wheel. I really do have lots of toys that I would love to share with you." He grabbed a long length of web rope from the center point. "Stand up ," said the Doctor. He started to feel around Missy waist, for the top of her hip bones, and when he found it he pressed the center of the rope to the front center of her waist. The Timelord laughed, "hold that there until I say so, that would've been easier if you had a belly button." 

Missy grabbed on to the rope but she rolled her eyes at his comment. "Doctor, you are the weird one with the belly button. What did your cousins call you? Wasn't it like vortex?" 

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her, "it was 'wormhole', thanks a lot for reminding me of all that, and for that your punishment count is up to three." He was busy whipping the rope around into a harness by threading the rope between her legs and around her waist and ultimately securing it with a water knot. "Let go," the Doctor grabbed the loop at the head of the front of the harness and gave it a firm shake and tug up lifting Missy off the ground for a few seconds, she moaned at the sudden increase of pressure to her lower regions. The Doctor smiled as she grabbed at him, he was holding the harness high enough that her feet barely touched the ground and the sensation was intense, and then he let go. "On your knees," he ordered. She dropped to her knees, kneeling straight enough to make to a nun cry on Sunday. The Doctor laughed and shook his head, "no, but you do get full marks for effort," he puts a foot on her shoulder and pushed her so that Missy's knees were fully folded, she could feel a tug on her hair and with ever move of the suspension ring it was felt in her her ever so slightly. He then joined her on the ground and roughly spread her legs spending a bit of time to stroke the inside of her thighs as he kissed her. He pulled away from Missy leaving her slightly breathless and proceeded to do an expertly tied column tie to her right leg securing her leg in a folded position. He went on to do her other leg.

Missy was starting to feel the weight of the rope getting to her, and the helplessness of it all, "this is just how you want me, Doctor? Helpless on your TARDIS, begging to travel with you?" She struggled a bit against the rope.

The Doctor grasped her by the neck one handed, she gasped and moaned, "you are the one asking to travel with me, and you won't be helpless, you'll be helping. You don't need to rule the universe, to help the universe." He let go, "and the punishment count is up to four." Missy looked down catching her breath as she thought over

Missy continued looking down, "how come you never wanted to rule with me though, we could ruled together and made things better. Made things the way we saw it right." 

The Doctor sighed and gently held Missy face in one hand while another hand tugged gently at the leash around her neck, "I was too dumb to realize that you only wanted to rule the universe so we could rule it together, and by the time I realized that was what you wanted it was too late. I should've paid more attention to you, I honestly don't know what I was running away from, but there is a brand new Gallifrey for us to run away from together. And I'll be with you as long as you'll have me, you win." 

Missy nodded and smiled, "I know." She leaned into the Doctor's touch and despite how hard it was she tried reaching out for him. Her knees were straining with the reach and her hair was being pulled back because of the cord in place. The Doctor came forward allowing for the hug. He hugged her and they shared a kiss, it was almost like centuries of misunderstandings were being worked out in that kissed. Even though by all means The Doctor was supposed to be currently in control it was Missy who was trying to be in charge, the Doctor knew to just let her have this because he already had her. She had her hands in his hair tugging his head in the way she wished. And the Doctor just went with it, being enveloped in the storm that was Missy, because he knew in time he would be once again in power. They eventually pulled apart breathing heavily with Missy still delivering small kisses all over the Doctor's face especially the tip of his nose. 

The Doctor smiled, "arms behind your back, my Missy. And remember if it becomes too much don’t struggle, just use the safeword. You do still have control here.” Missy nodded, took a deep breath, and put her arms to her back, The Doctor started doing a double column tie connecting her arms together. Missy was now completely immobile, she didn’t feel like struggling as much as she was earlier, but she didn’t feel helpless. The Time Lord stood up and unclipped the carabiner holding her hair up, he then placed a hand on her chest and another behind her head and gently pushed her back until she was on her back and looking up at the ceiling. Missy could feel the cold metal grates that made up the creating the most unusual sensation on her back, it was very different on her back compared to how it felt on her knees she didn't like it. The Doctor peered down on her noticing her discomfort, bent down and brought her back up to a sitting position. He grabbed a couple of lengths of rope and threaded them through the suspension ring. The Doctor walked around Missy and eventually kneeled behind her, shifting her weight onto his body. He started tying knots to the column ties holding her knees. And then he added connecting more rope to the ropes around her hips and chest. He was making all sorts of hitches and knots to ensure they were the strongest they could be, sometimes taking the time just to touch Missy, there was six holding points in all three on each side. This process took awhile and being there in the Doctor's arms, it was almost peaceful. Missy leaned back, her full weight now on the Doctor. The Doctor backed up and got gently placed Missy in a lying down position. He stood over her with the six ropes tied to her harnesses in his hands, "are you ready?" Missy nodded to show that she was ready and with that he pulled on the ropes hard raising her a few feet off the ground, The Doctor belayed the other end of the ropes with carabiners to one of the safety rails of the TARDIS. And one by one he cut the rope off the carbiners and tied to itself so Missy hung securely from the ring. He looked Missy in the eyes, “Are you comfortable? Do you feel any pain? Can you still move wiggle your limbs a bit?”

Missy felt incredibly comfortable, she wiggled, and the Doctor nodded. “Yes, I am fine, so do you do this with every girl you pick up?” The Doctor growled and spinned her around much like a child on a tire swing. It was incredibly disorienting. She tried to focus on where the Doctor was, but she couldn’t really see him, but she evenutally heard the sound of shoes on the floor which was odd because could vaguely remember him not having on shoes earlier. Then she heard a buzzing, and she thought “oh really Doctor you did all this and all your going to do is bring out a vibrator… heh really creative.” But the spinning stop and she felt what could only be described as little static shocks where ever the ropes met her body, she arched up and thrashed against the ropes at the sudden electric charge to her body. The Doctor had a smirk on his face, he stroked at her body occasionally pinching at her nipples which causes an intense feeling of being shocked but other wise she feels a tingling almost ticklish at times sensation. The Doctor had put on a pair of boots and had a violet wand indirect cable probe attached to his upper thigh by a strap. "Well Doctor isn't this electrifying?"

The Doctor scowled and stopped touching her, "no, just no, that wasn't even funny. Why did you even think that was necessary. You know what let’s bring up the punishment count to five.” He just stood there staring at her crossing his arms letting the buzzing of violet wand fill the room awkwardly. 

Missy pouted at him, and the Time Lord rolled his eyes at her. "Oi if you don't get on with it, I will use every pun I can think of until you do soOOO!" The Doctor plunged two fingers into her cunt and grabbed onto the rope around her chest the tingling was even more intense this way. Missy writhed against the ropes as the Doctor pumped his fingers in and out of her.

“You know what for being a fucking little brat the punishment count is up to six,” he whispered into her ear little sparks jumping between them. He started to kiss a trail from her neck down to her waist his other hand following the wetness left behind where ever his mouth has been the flow of electricity more intense because of the dampness, occasionally his kisses became bruising bites that were only made more painful because of the sting of the static, but she was moaning like she enjoyed it. The hand that wasn’t furiously fingering her was scratching and pinching her and occasionally delivering shocks to the rope. He eventually lowered his mouth to her cunt and took a long lick. She bucked up into his mouth, once again straining against the ropes, the electricity adding to the sensation. The hair that wasn't in the braid was starting to stand up on edge. The Doctor leaned forward and removed his fingers from Missy, his tongue now entering her and making broad sweeping movements delivering an incredible sensation Missy couldn’t quite describe. The Doctor suddenly pulled away, he had a smile on his face, and he spinned Missy around really quick, which she didn’t really appreciate given that they were in the middle of something. The buzzing sound changed in tone, and she still couldn’t tell where the Doctor was until she was suddenly tilted sideways two of the ropes attached to her leg and hip on her right side was sliced. 

Missy laughed, “Oh great and more knot tying… it’s almost like you had a little too much fun at Academy Scouts you little pervert.” The Doctor picked up the vibrator wand that was off to the side in the Doctor's gear bag, he tied it to her hip harness so the vibrations hit her right in the clit. Missy moaned and arched, her movement having more of a spin given her less stability. 

The Doctor laughed, "oh you had just as much fun as I did in that tiny little tent, and let’s bring the punishment count up to seven for that little comment.” He used a safety hook to slash at the ropes that kept her right legged bent and adjusted the remaining ropes attached to weldless ring so that she had to be on her tippy toes to touch the ground otherwise she was swinging. The vibrator wand was still working furiously at her cunt, Missy had her head thrown back just absorbing all the overwhelming feeling. The Doctor stood in front of her and cleared his throat, she looked at him, he had a bottle of lube in his hands, he unflipped the lid and poured a large amount in his hand. Missy smirked, she totally knew what was coming next, the Doctor grabbed at the ropes tying up her left leg and spinned her, so that he had easy access to her ass. He lifted her leg a little bit more, and he let one finger slip below to circle around her asshole and eventually dipped into that tight ring of muscle. He could feel Missy clench around his finger as he thrusted his finger in and out of her as he added another finger. He spread his fingers and thrusted another finger in, making ever widening circles, stretching Missy ever wider. The vibrator was getting really intense, and Missy curled her toes as the tension in her started to build up and she lost her footing she started to slip off the Doctor’s fingers. She could feel him actually hook his fingers almost as if he was trying to stop her from free swinging just by holding her from the inside, but then he just let go and pushed her forward. 

Missy gently swung forward but was suddenly stopped by the Doctor grabbing her by her arms, she felt a piece of rubber placed in her hand. “If you want to safeword out, just squeeze this, if you agree squeeze twice.” Missy smiled as the Doctor reached for the rope leash that was still around her neck, and loud audible squeeking was heard twice over the sound of the vibrator. The Doctor smiled and grabbed the leash around her neck, and pulled hard. Missy moaned but that moan cut off by a choking sound as the rope increased pressure around her neck. And the Doctor started to slowly ease his cock into Missy’s ass, he waited a bit while Missy’s body adjusted to his size, he could feel the rumbles of the vibrations. He then began to thrust into her ass, using the leash and the gravity of the sling the get in as deep as possible. He was snapping his hips against Missy's ass occasionally loosening his grip on the leash so that she could take a deep breath that sounded very much like a moan before getting choked again. The Time lord could feel his hips get chaffed by the jute rope but he was sure Missy was going to get the worst of it, but he could feel her tense around his cock, and again she was curling her toes causing her to loose grip on the ground and causing them both to swing forward, but The Doctor just pulled her back onto his cock with even more force. Missy eventually tensed up once more and her whole body experienced an overwhelming realease, but there was some fogginess in her vision as it happened… she really should safeword right about now. The rubber squeaky toy that was serving as the safe word fell to the ground of the TARDIS, the Doctor immediately stopped. “Fuck… you always do this.” He immediately undid the knot that was making up the leash and turned off the vibrator wand, he checked to see that she was still breathing and she was. He thought maybe for a few seconds just leaving her hanging because she was always a bit angry when she came to after passing out during breathplay because he never wanted to continue with breathplay for the rest of the scene, he just thought he was being logical, because sure a Gallifreyan anatomy maybe pretty awesome when it came to breathing, but it was not infallible. But he immediately changed his mind and grabbed the safety hook and started to gently cut her down from the rigging. He knew there was probably going to be more reasons for her to be unhappy when she woke up but he was willing to face those consequences, later. 

He carried her bridal style to his room, he didn’t want to risk getting lost in her TARDIS. And he put her down on his large bed, and laid some pillows under her legs so to aid in the recovery process. He pushed some of the chalkboards in his room out of the way and some of the books that could hurled his way back into shelves. He just had a feeling Missy wouldn’t be too pleased when she woke up, his eyes shifted to her wrists, he wasn’t kidding when he said, that she would be clapped in irons if they were to travel the world together, he just wasn’t sure if she was okay with the idea. Then again, he couldn’t be too careful, this was Missy, he was talking about. He just knew she might not be too pleased, he opened the drawer and pushed everything that was on top of his night stand into the drawer. He really wasn’t going to take any risks. He scanned the room once more for any potential weapons, and everything required actually getting up. He knew Missy was smarter then that, but he was just hoping for the best at this point. The Doctor checked Missy’s breathing ability again, and she was fine, and joined her on bed, he always wondered why it always had to be like this? Why when they did these she never looked out for herself as things could potentially go too far? He had to trust her to set limits, but maybe her limits were far beyond the ones that could keep her safe? Or maybe she just wanted to take all he could give her and forget any consequences that could come of it, sure she could be a brat sometimes and act like uncooperatively, but she really did want everything, he just didn't know if what he could give her would be enough. And really this not safewording thing really makes him doubt his ability to trust her. 

Missy stirred to consciousness, and turned to the Doctor and hoarsly said, “You never were good at thinking to yourself. So really Doc-tor what has you so nervous that you felt the need to Missy-proof the surrounding area?” She threw a hand on to his chest. "Your hearts feels like they should be in a little bird's chest they are going that fast. Oh you must've done something awful?" She laughed. "Did I die? Did you die? Did we receive a phone call and you realize that you never change your voice mail?"


End file.
